1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complex oxide, an oxide-ion conductor, an oxide-ion conducting film and an electrochemical cell.
2. Related Art Statement
It has been tried to apply an oxide-ion conductor to an electrolyte of a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC), an oxygen sensor and a film for separating oxygen for an electrochemical oxygen pump. Japanese patent publication 11-335, 164A discloses a novel oxide-ion conductor of a complex oxide having perovskite structure and belonging to a rare earth galate system. The claim 1 in the patent publication discloses a complex oxide having a general formula Ln1-xAxGa1-y-zB1yB2zO3 (“Ln” represents La, Ce, Pr or Sm; “A” represents Sr, Ca or Ba; “B1” represents Mg, Al or In; and B2 represents Co, Fe, Ni or Cu). On page 91 of an article entitled “Perovskite-Type Metal Oxides Electrical Conductivity and Structure,” Pages 84 to 107 in publication, “R i s φ-R-7 9 6 (E N) ” it is disclosed that Sm(Al0.95Mg0.05)O3 exhibits oxide-ion conductivity.